


Sin ti (OS)

by KittieBatch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Vikturi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: (Vikturi) Yuri le pidió a Viktor que volviese a Japón para estar con Maccachin, él aceptó, sentados en el aeropuerto a la espera del vuelo de Viktor, una conversación sincera acerca de sus sentimientos por el otro se asoma.





	

La llamada de Minako-sensei interrumpió la celebración del primer puesto obtenido por Yuri en el programa corto, Viktor observó molesto a su novio por contestar el teléfono en un momento como ese, sin embargo la molestia pronto pasó a la aflicción, el rostro del japonés se volvía pálido y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas. El ruso no comprendía que era tan grave para causar ese impacto en Yuri, ¿y si algo malo le sucedió a sus padres o a su hermana? 

 

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando dejando el rostro lloroso Yuri gritó "Tienes que volver a Japón" estuvo a punto de reírse, por suerte no lo hizo. Supuso que su rostro confuso le dio una idea a Yuri sobre el hecho de explicarse. 

 

─Maccachin está en el hospital Viktor─ se explicó buscando no derrumbarse, Yuri amaba a Maccachin, ahora que su perro no estaba llenaba al de su pareja de mimos que le hubiese gustado dar al propio. ─Minako-Sensei llamó para decirnos que quizás no sobreviva... está mal...─ Y entonces Yuri tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas para que Viktor no se quedara en Rusia y fuese junto a su amado Maccachin.

 

─¿Qué estás diciendo Yuri? No puedo dejarte solo, mañana presentas el programa libre, Rusia no es como China, aquí nadie te va alentar, solo conoces a Yurio y él no es muy bueno dando ánimos, soy tu entrenador, definitivamente no puedo...

 

─Vuelve a Japón, voy a estar bien, puedo hacerlo solo Viktor─  cortó Yuri exhibiendo una falsa confianza dirigida a terminar de convencer a Viktor de marcharse. 

 

─Pero me necesitas...

 

─Maccachin te necesita más. 

 

Yakov apareció en ese momento y Viktor sintiéndose sobrepasado por la situación y sabiendo que Yuri no desistiría hasta que lo viera en un avión de vuelta a Japón acudió a él, fue rápido. En un tono casi desesperado le pidió que fuese el entrenador de Yuri tan solo por el día siguiente, que lo cuidara pues no podría marcharse dejando a Yuri a la deriva, sin el apoyo de nadie en un escenario tan hostil. El entrenador a regañadientes aceptó tomar su puesto creyendo que Viktor estaba dudando de seguir entrenando al japonés, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero ya Yuri le explicaría después qué estaba sucediendo tan repentinamente. 

 

─No quiero dejarte Yuri─ Viktor sostenía las manos de Yuri entre las propias, permanecían sentados en alguna de las salas de espera del aeropuerto, desde que se conocieron jamás se habían separado, ambos estaban temerosos de como se sentirían cuando el otro no estuviera a su lado. 

 

─Yo estaba en otro país cuando Vicchan murió, competía dando un esfuerzo mediocre, compadeciéndome de mí mismo... No pude estar a su lado cuando cerró sus ojos, me he preguntado tantas veces si pensó en mi antes de marcharse, si esperaba que llegara a su lado para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo lo alcanzaré en algún momento─  Yuri de pronto lloraba, más Viktor se limitó a escucharlo, nunca tocaban el tema de Vicchan, veía el altar todos los días, la foto en que Yuri aparecía junto al perro, la sonrisa en ambos demostraba lo unidos que eran. ─¿Y si Vicchan se murió de soledad? Nunca dejaré de culparme por no estar para él cuando estaba perdiendo el tiempo siendo mediocre... Por eso tienes que irte Viktor, yo estaré aquí, pero quién te necesita ahora más que nunca es Maccachin, es tu familia, no quiero que sientas esta culpa que tengo por no estar cuando me necesitó. 

 

En un movimiento suave Viktor limpió las lágrimas de Yuri, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, los sentimientos de Yuri eran diferentes a los de cualquiera que conociese antes, sacrificaba su propia necesidad de retenerlo a su lado para dejarlo ir a donde alguien más lo necesitaba. ─Yuri... prométeme que estarás bien y yo volveré tan pronto como Maccachin esté repuesto, no te abandonaré, eres importante para nosotros, a él le agradas mucho, veo como lo tratas y no voy a dejar que sufras nuevamente, te prometo que estará bien.─ el japonés asintió en silencio y Viktor cerró los ojos buscando calmarse. 

 

Ciertamente Yuri entendía lo importante de su relación con su perro, tenía muchos años viviendo a su lado, trabajando codo con codo para llegar a la cima, cuando el camino se ponía difícil y Viktor consideraba dejar todo encontraba consuelo y fuerza en el can, un par de mimos de ese perro eran capaces de regresarle la vida, no permitiría que se marchara ahora, se lo pidió cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en brazos, le dijo que no debía dejarlo nunca y aunque ahora estaba mal lo traería de vuelta. 

 

─Quiero que uses esto mañana─ pidió Viktor extendiendo un listón a Yuri del mismo todo que los cabellos de su novio, el japonés logró identificar aquel objeto como el encargado de sostener la cabellera larga de Viktor, a pesar de llevar el cabello corto, el ruso solía usarlo como amuleto de buena suerte, ahora era el turno de dárselo al único ser humano más importante en el mundo que él mismo. Yuri Katsuki. ─Así me sentirás junto a ti. 

 

─Viktor ¿Estas seguro? ¿Y si lo pierdo?─  murmuró Yuri temeroso de extraviarlo, con su mala suerte era muy probable que sucediera. 

 

─No lo harás, lo prometo─   tomó una de sus manos y anudó el listón a su muñeca asegurándose de que no pudiera perderse ─¿Ves? Es el famoso nudo Nikiforov, solo yo puedo hacerlo y solo yo puedo desatarlo, así estarás protegido y cuando vuelva podrás devolvérmelo. ¿Si?

 

Yuri asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor por llevar una parte de Viktor con él, simbolizaba que volvería pronto, que se volverían a ver...

 

Aún faltaba una hora para que el vuelo partiese y había tiempo para hablar de otras cosas, aunque a Viktor le hubiese gustado darle uno que otro mimo a Yuri antes de marcharse las cosas eran bastante complicadas en su país, comenzaba molestarle el no tener libertad de besar a su pareja en cualquier sitio, quizás si todo iba bien y Yuri aceptaba podrían quedarse en Japón una temporada y después ir a otro país menos estricto. Canadá podría ser una buena opción, entrenarían todo el año, podrían casarse y tener tantos perros como quisieran... agitó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, estaba yendo muy rápido sin considerar los deseos de Yuri. 

 

Pensaba decir algo gracioso para quitar esa expresión de dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Yuri cuando una vieja melodía comenzó a sonar por los parlantes del aeropuerto. _Stay close to me_. Con ella había comenzado toda esta historia. 

 

 ─¿La reconoces?─ sonrió Viktor pensando en aquella ocasión en que abrió un enlace enviado en Twitter por alguno de sus fans, Yuri Katsuki, un patinador caído que no estaba en su mejor forma imitaba su rutina a la perfección, incluso con algo más, algo que él mismo ya había perdido. 

 

 ─Tu canción, la última que hiciste antes de retirarte─  sonrió Yuri ─era del programa que imité de ti─ añadió tímido logrado que al ruso le dieran ganas enormes de abrazarlo ¿cómo podía un hombre ser tan tierno?

 

─¿Sabes qué dice?

 

─Me enteré por el traductor de Google. 

 

─¿Sabes por qué fui a Japón tan solo verte hacer mi programa?─ Yuri negó con la cabeza ─fue porque vi en ti la pasión que a mi me faltaba, gané pero ya no me sentía un ganador, comenzaba a no sentir nada, entonces apareciste patinando para nadie más que para ti mismo, amando el estar sobre una pista de hielo, el lugar estaba vacío y aún así parecías entregarte a un público invisible. 

 

─Solo quería sentirme yo mismo Viktor, había perdido toda la fe en mi mismo─ murmuró el más joven.

 

─Nos sentíamos igual Yuri, cuando te vi patinar supe que te necesitaba para encontrarme y pronto me di cuenta que la única forma de hallarme era encontrarte, buscar al verdadero Yuri, este que veo ahora.

 

─No lo digas así, parece que te despides para siempre...

 

─No, no, no, no me despido, no me voy a ir de tu lado Yuri, recuerda que estoy contigo, soy tuyo como tu eres mío, dijiste que me robarías del mundo, que harías que el mundo te odiara por arrebatarme de ellos, entonces cumple tu palabra y no dudes que te prefiero a ti que al resto.  

 

─No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado Viktor Nikiforov, tienes que hacerte cargo de tus acciones, llegaste a mi casa sin ser invitado, comiste mis tazones de cerdo, me obligaste a hacer esos programas tan complicados y sobre todo hiciste que me enamorara de ti, no te dejaré ir, debes hacerte responsable de mis sentimientos─ Yuri clavó la mirada en la contraria dejando ver la determinación que tenía en no compartir a Viktor. Un nuevo Yuri aparecía, uno celoso, posesivo que seducía con su dulzura y las formas escandalosas de su cuerpo.

 

─Me haré cargo, lo prometo. No amaré a nadie más que no sea Yuri, mi precioso Yuri─ el ruso sonrió tentado a besarlo en ese momento, ¡cuánta falta le haría Yuri en esa corta separación! 

 

_Primera llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta..._

 

Había llegado el momento, se separarían por primera vez, Viktor volvería a Japón y Yuri se quedaría en Rusia, casi parecía un chiste, ¿ahora intercambiaban nacionalidades? Viktor volvió a tomar las manos de Yuri entre las propias aferrándose a su calidez y suavidad, largas horas le esperaban de camino y necesitaría recargarse de Yuri para no enloquecer por no tenerlo a su lado, de pronto Viktor entendía que Yuri no era el único celoso de la relación, tampoco él quería que nadie más viera o tocara a su bello japonés, si Yuri lo reclamaría como suyo él haría lo mismo, no lo pensó dos veces tomó su rostro en un movimiento rápido besándolo lentamente, degustando su sabor, guardándolo en la memoria. Sí, era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir al viaje. Yuri lo observó atónito por el atrevimiento de hacer algo así en público estando en el país en el que se hallaban, por suerte parecía que nadie los vio, todos estaban distraídos con sus vidas y eso relajó al moreno. 

 

─Dile que lo quiero y no puede dejarnos─ pidió Yuri acompañando al Viktor hasta el sitio de abordaje cuando la segunda llamada les recordó que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

 

─Se lo diré después de regañarlo por hacer que nos preocupemos─ la tercera llamada y un abrazo necesitado los unió por unos segundos, tuvieron que separarse y Yuri se quedó allí viendo como Viktor abordaba el avión que lo llevaría a casa. Le deseó buen viaje rogando porque Maccachin se mejorara y Viktor llegara a tiempo para estar con él. El avión despegó y Yuri salió del aeropuerto tomando un taxi que lo llevaría al hotel. Se sentía seguro, el amuleto que Viktor le dio realmente funcionaba, lo sentía junto a él, entonces decidió que ganaría por Viktor y por Maccachin, los haría sentir orgullosos de él, su programa libre sería el mejor por ellos. 

 

 

**__________________________________________________________**

**Espero que les gustara, estamos sin saber qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo, pero como intuyo que no veremos a Viktor marcharse de Rusia decidí hacer mi propia versión. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
